SkinaPhobia
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: 2D thinks that he might have a Skin Phobia after hugging Noodle, but Murdoc is obsessed with proving him wrong, in ANY way. Other, and better info is inside. Murdoc X 2D, Rated R, Warning you now, don't read if you don't like M/M.


Title: Skin-a-Phobia

Chapters: One shot

Rated: R (For adult themes)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz

Pairing: 2D/ Murdoc

Summary: 2D finds out that he might have a little skin-phobia, but Murdoc is determined to prove him wrong. There isn't really anything too graphic, but still, adult positions, and Male Male, situation. No one too young should read.

Warning: Ahead of time: I would like to tell you, there are major grammar mistakes in 2D's and Murdoc's words, they are suppose to be there. I am not that good at their words, so, don't come bitching to me. I tried. I don't really know how they really talk. All I know is how they sing. If I were to really guess, I would say that 2D talks normal, based off of how he sings in his songs. Murdoc though, that is different.

Skin-a-phobia

2D gave a small smile to the person in front of him.

"2D -san, please will you take me?" Noodle asked. She had a rather pleasing voice on her, and her hair looked to be concealing one of her beautiful eyes.

2D wished to push it away, but he kept his hand in place, "I'll take ya. Get read, I'll get the car."

Noodle smiled brightly. How he loved that smile. He wished he could have it. He wanted to own it in fact, though he knew Noodle would never be his.

He watched as Noodle jumped away, her energy taking her up the stairs and then hiding her behind walls.

2D gave a small frown when she left.

He gave a small sigh though and began to head down to the car park.

Russel met him at the elevator, caring a CD and some clothes, "Where ya going 2D?" He asked, getting in beside 2D.

2D looked over at him. He smiled a little, "Noodle asked me to take 'er to the mall, since you was all busy an' stuff." He looked at Russel's load of clothes, "Ya don' seem to 'ave that much to do…"

"Awe 2D, come on!" Russel complained in a small tone. He gave the blue-haired moan a beaten look, "I don't have time, besides, you love spending time with Noodle, and you look to be in a good mood. Why don't the two of you go hang out?"

The door had opened and they had both stepped out.

2D looked at him, "Okay, okay, but I don' know about tellen' Muds an' all. 'E might pitch a fit!" 2D pointed to the Winnie.

Russel gave a smile, "Yeah, I hears ya. I'll try to cover for you. Don't take all day though." The man then walked away into the opposite direction.

2D slightly wandered what it would be like to be like Murdoc, a grumpy, old, mean man. But he shook the thought when he remembered he had plans to go to the mall with Noodle.

He found the old Cadillac and got in. It was one of the best working cars here. He slowly turned it on and thanked who ever was listening that it wasn't being loud today.

Noodle was a few moments later. She slipped into the car seat next to him, "Does Murdoc know we're leaving?"

2D gave it some thought, "I don' see why 'E 'as to know 'Ever'fing!" He then slowly began to pull out of the car park.

Noodle was silent, "You should still tell him."

2D gave his mouth a tight squeeze. He wanted to tell Noodle that if he had told Murdoc, then the man would have prevented them from going.

The car sped forward and he allowed it to.

Noodle looked out her window, "2D-san, how come you don't settle down?"

She seemed afraid to ask, as if her voice were seeping into the beyond. "I mean, Murdoc doesn't have anyone, he never did, and look at him now. He's horrible."

2D looked over at her, seeing out the corner of his eye that she was now glancing at him.

"I don't want you to be like that…" Her voice was low, and her eyes tilted down, as if ashamed

2D gave a small sigh, "Noodle, ya know that in time, I'll find someone…" He turned down a winding road and knew they were really close to the mall, "hopefully we'll be in love."

Noodle's head looked over again at 2D, "You believe in love?"

2D smiled, keeping his eyes on the road, "Yeah, I think I might."

Noodle then seemed to fade into her own thoughts, as if thinking about something.

"Maybe yer' too young to know abou' luv', but, you'll learn about it in time."

They were then silent, completely silent, as if struck by something either sad, or scary.

"What about this one?" Noodle asked as she held up a shirt.

2D looked at the shirt. He gave e sigh. Who the HELL had given Noodle a credit card? She was buying everything. Not just that, but she was also asking his opinion on everything. "Uh, it looks good."

Noodle looked at it in front of her, "I don't like it."

"Then why did ya pick it out?" 2D questioned. He held out 3 bags and a shoe box.

Noodle gave him a small glare, "Because I can tell that you aren't paying attention."

She put the shirt back, "I think we should get going, Its getting late."

2D gave a slight sigh of joy, "Thank you." He smiled as she began to walk toward the door of the building.

In the car park, Noodle began to grab her bags out of the car. 2D watched as she set them down quickly though.

"Thank you, 2D-san." She smiled warmly and then wrapped her arms around the blue-haired man.

2D felt an odd trickle go up his spine. His face began to turn red in a light blush. There was a warm feeling of caring in the hug.

Then, Noodle began to slowly move her hand over 2D's neck. The skin slowly brushed against the hairs on his neck.

His neck twisted and something in his body twitched. Automatically, he moved away from her, "You're welcome Noodle. Ah, ye need any 'elp getten' this stuff up there?"

Noodle began to pick up her bags and juggle her one box.

"No, it's okay, I got it, you can go and lay down or whatever you do in your room." Her smile was sweet and so was her voice.

Her footsteps echoed good-bye as she left the car park.

2D turned away. He began to walk toward his room. Was it possible to have a phobia of skin? He laughed.

There was no way that he had a skin phobia.

2D placed his hand over the spot on his neck and then looked down at the ground, not really looking to see where he was going.

'No, I don't fink…' 2D began to pause in his thoughts as he remembered where he was.

"Oi!…" He heard a gruff voice call out.

2D looked up. Murdoc was leaning against the Winnie, smoking a cigarette.

2D gave a small sigh, "Murdoc, What…"

"Shut up…" He had retorted with a nasty voice.

2D began to shuffle away. Murdoc's hair had grown out, and now hung over his eyes a little. He still had a grunge to him. There was an odd smell to him that 2D had taken a notice to it. The smell wasn't bad, and it seemed that Murdoc had been trying to smell better.

Murdoc crossed his arms and gave a deep sigh, "Where were ye then?" His voice was deep.

2D stopped moving, and turned slightly, "Jus' went out 'or a little while…" He looked the man up and down.

Mudds took one last drag and then threw away his fag. He then drew himself up and looked at 2D through one eye, "An' where did ye go then?"

2D watched and waited with a wary eye as Murdoc began to come to him, his normal grey shirt looked to be slightly stained. His jeans were ripped in places. 2D didn't mind Murdoc's new style, but it gave him a new 'personality.'

The 'new' Murdoc always gave 2D a feeling of odd surrounding.

"2D, I just saw Noodle, she 'ad the 'ole mall in 'er 'ands. Don't lie to me." His lips curved down into a frown.

2D began to step back, "Mudds, I don't fink…"

"Shut up 2D…" Murdoc growled, "I think it's better when ye jus' don' talk sometimes."

2D looked over toward his room, I fink I'm jus' goin' to go to my room." 2D began to turn.

As soon as he took a step though, he felt a hand on his arm, and sharp nails digging into him. He looked back, "Murdoc…"

Come 'ere!" The other said.

He pulled violently at the other.

2D gave a small fight, but found no real reason to go against Murdoc. Whatever the other man was going to do, he was only going to be rougher if 2D struggled with him.

2D was pushed in the inside of the Winnie, and then let go.

"Mudds, I don' know what yer doin' but I don'…"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Murdoc had hissed out.

2D looked at Murdoc, who was now blocking the door. "Ah, Mudds,"

"So, I see ye been with Noodle a lot lately." Murdoc grumbled.

"Well, uh, there really isn't anyone else…to…ah."

Murdoc drew up to 2D. The man began to fumble back. 2D began to think that Murdoc was going to hit him again. The thought of the skin phobia came on him again and he felt something like a bed at the back of his knees.

"Murdoc, ple-please! I-I 'ave a problem!" 2D said with a frightened voice.

"Shut up!" Murdoc said as he raised his hand.

2D covered up his face, "I-I'm a skin-a-phobic!"

Murdoc leaned over 2D.

2D looked up. He glanced at the frozen Murdoc, "Wot?" He muttered darkly.

2D relaxed slightly, "I-I 'ave a skin-a-phobia."

"Ye don' even know what that is! You stupid brain ache!"

"Not true!" 2D's voice rose.

"Bah! A phobia is when you fear som'fing so bad that ye can't stand the slightest touch. Your skin crawls an' screams at every lit'le touch or feel of skin a human rubs on ya." Murdoc leaned over 2D. "Is that whot ye 'ave 2D, a feeling so great that it makes yer skin burn? That it gives you nightmares at night?"

2D leaned away, and fell onto Murdoc's bed. He could smell him now, the other male's musk becoming overwhelming. He didn't think before he said, "When Noodle touched me…"

"She touched you?" Murdoc hissed out.

2D fell silent.

"Answer me." He pushed 2D in the chest onto his bed fully. He then crawled onto his stomach. "Don' lie to me."

"She only hugged me! I promise." 2D gasped out to the man on top of him.

The blue-haired man gave a shudder as the older moved one of his hands over him, "You let her touch you? That brat?" His eyes lingered over 2D's clothed body. As if he could see through the particles and onto the flesh. The now tainted flesh.

"Murdoc, wh-hy are you doing this?" 2D stammered out.

He looked at Murdoc as the other man stayed on top of him, "She touched wot was mine then…" He began to mumble as he leaned over.

2D gave a small cry of worry, "Wait! Wot 're you talking 'bout?"

Murdoc sat up straight, annoyance coming over every bone in his body, "Well now, I can't be letting some little brat come alon' whenever 'E likes an' start touching wots mine? Now can I?" Murdoc smiled down at 2D as he began to remove his own shirt, "Lets test that skin-phobia." He threw his shirt aside and then began to move his hand over 2D's side.

2D began to give a moan, "Mudds, I don' fink you should do this…I mean, wot if you regret it?"

Murdoc laughed at the words. 2D felt an odd sting in his body, "I don' regret what I do, I jus' move on with my life 2D, it's 'Somfink' you'll learn to do too." Murdoc mocked 2D bitterly.

2D felt cold, "You're not doin' this cause ye care…ye jus' want to prove-"

"A point?" Murdoc was now ripping 2D's shirt off and the younger man hadn't even noticed till a hand was on him.

Warm flesh was on his. There was, for a second, a cold feeling, but then it slipped away. It was like all those other times when he had done it with the other people. For the life of him though, he could not remember who they had been.

2D felt Murdoc's hand rub over a nipple while the other hand began to unzip his pants.

"Wh-hy are you doin' this Mudds?" 2D asked.

He looked at the man on top of him. "Because, you're too dumb 'fer yer own good. Besides, I don' think you really do know wot a skin a phobia is…"

2D gave Murdoc a small glare, narrowing his eyebrows and then screwing shut his lips.

"Don' look at me like that or ill knock you inta' tomorra'!" Murdoc said with a nasty scowl.

He then gave 2D a wild grin. "Okay. When we're all done, tell me if it felt good, or bad. An I'll tell you if ye 'ave a skin thing or not."

2D looked at him, "I don' wanna do this. I don' fink it's gonna do any good."

Murdoc ripped down 2D's jeans. He pulled them free of the other's body and threw them to the floors. He then looked at 2D, "I 'ope 'It gets bigger…"

2D blushed deeply, "It's cold."

Murdoc gave a smile, "We'll fix that." Slowly, he wrapped a hand around the base of 2D's prick.

2D gave a small gasp, but dared not to move or make any more sound.

2D gave a shudder as Murdoc's hand began to slowly move up, twisting slightly as he went up the member. This time, the blue-haired man could not hold back a groan and did so.

He then felt Murdoc lean forward, not pausing in his movements on his prick. He did feel the tongue as it slid onto his neck and then began to make a soft area for a hickey.

2D felt the heat of lips on his collar bone. He didn't feel that odd cold though that he had felt with Noodle. This was different.

Murdoc's Massaging was becoming more violent, but in a good way. 2D felt like moaning again and soon felt himself reaching for Murdoc's pants.

The other man gave a small laugh and kept kissing, "Calm down."

"Don' you wan' it too?" 2D asked, his face turning red as he realized how odd he sounded.

Murdoc paused for a second. He then gave him a smirk. He looked like the old Murdoc for a second, "If you wan' me to fuck yer brains out…then unbutton it. It you jus' wanna' see if you 'ave a phobia…" He grew serious, "Don' touch me!"

2D stopped. For some odd reason, he took his hand down. It just came to rest on Murdoc's side, feeling the heat. Murdoc's skin wasn't that bad. Then why didn't he want him to fuck him?

Murdoc picked up a new spot on 2D's neck, probably because the old one was now bleeding.

2D gave a small moan and groan here and there. He would even buck his hips into Murdoc's touch. But for some reason, he couldn't figure out why he didn't flinch in this hand, but in Noodle's.

2D gave a small hiss as he came. He even clutched onto Murdoc.

The other just simply drew up, trying to dodge out of the way.

2D laid there a few second, breathing hard, and sweating.

"Did you like it?" Murdoc asked.

"Yeah…I guess, kinda like a normal hand job." 2D said as he got up on his elbows.

Murdoc smiled, "Well, ye didn't tell me to stop. Plus, I wasn't cold, was I?"

"Cold? No." 2D said.

Murdoc began to put his clothes on, "Good." He then picked up 2D's.

"Wot do you mean, 'Good'?" 2D questioned.

"I mean 'good' as in, you don' 'ave a 'skin a -phobia'."

Murdoc laughed and then tossed 2D his clothes, "You're jus' gay." He then walked to the Winnie's door, "Now…" Then finished with a rude, "Get out."

-The end.

10:04 pm 3/ 22/08

10:40 am 3/ 23/08

-Hope you enjoyed the story, I know, it's been a while since I wrote a 2D/ Murdoc. Tell me if I still got it. Tell me if I still need work. Okay? Well, happy Easter.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Say Goodbye to all who you loved, and when they leave this world, new ones area born.

Say hello to the new born babies.

3/22/08

3/23/08


End file.
